


Forty-seven

by ultscravity



Category: Cravity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultscravity/pseuds/ultscravity
Summary: Thank you, hyung. I never regretted choosing you over everything for the past six years.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Park Serim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Forty-seven

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random stuff... I just needed an output for my overflowing feelings...

Have you ever loved someone so dearly that you could actually do everything for them just to make them happy?

Have you ever loved someone so dearly that you could walk out of their lives just because they're better off without you?

I did.

"Minhee, I'm sorry…" 

I smiled before he even had the chance to get near me.

"It's fine, hyung… We could hang out some other time." 

To be honest, it isn't fine. It's the fifth time already. He kept on promising to do better but he never did. I asked for a simple date but these days, it feels like one would be too much to ask already.

I don't know when or where it all started. I just remember us being happy and contented with what we have and then suddenly, he went cold. He started acting bizarre until the man I loved finally disappeared.

I know I never did anything wrong but I also know that this isn't normal. This isn't the normal us.

"Minhee, I'm sorry…" 

It's the forty-sixth time. He already told me forty six I'm sorry's since last month. I kept it on track because he often says them now, more than those I love you's that we normally say.

"Serim hyung… if you want to leave me, it's fine…" I sighed.

I knew him for more than six years now. We've been dating for almost two years now. I definitely know if something's not right. And most importantly, I definitely know if he's already ran tired of something.

I feel it for a while now. That he's already tired of me. That he's actually found his new home, and it isn't me anymore.

"Minhee, I-" 

His phone vibrated. I knew it was the same person who kept on calling him while we watch a movie, while we cuddle, while we get out on a restaurant to eat.

"Answer it, he must be waiting."

I don't really know how much more pain should I feel before I actually get numb of everything but it's definitely not tonight.

"No, let me explain…"

A lot of things are running through my mind now. I feel like my heart's going to explode anytime soon. I can feel my hands as they tremble but still, no tear escaped from my eyes.

People had been calling me brainy and witty, but for Serim hyung, I chose to act dumb. I chose to think and feel that everything's fine. That he's just actually busy but no, I'm getting tired of the act now too.

Have you ever loved someone so dearly that you can actually pull out a thousand reasons to stay with them, just because you don't want to be the one to cut off the strings and hurt them?

Have you ever loved someone so dearly that you could take all the pain just because you don't want them to take it instead?

I did.

"Hyung… Do you love him?"

They said that if you really love someone, you should be able to let them go, but why can't I?

"Minhee…" 

If I could beg him to stop calling my name, I would probably do that. But I can't. I need to act tough because I would rather cry alone than to have him stay beside me out of pity.

"It's Jungmo hyung, right?"

It was a slap for myself. I knew the answer because I've already seen his name on Serim hyung's phone numerous times already, yet I had the audacity to actually ask him about it.

"Yes…"

I knew I wasn't ready for this time but I think it's better off like this.

"Minhee, I tried…" 

I took a step away.

"I just lost it at you and then I found it on Jungmo… Minhee, I didn't mean.."

I smiled.

"It's not your fault. You can never force yourself to like someone you couldn't. It's fine, please be happy."

Bullshit.

I lied. Of course, who would actually say those words?

I gulped my pride and ego just to say those words because I love him more than I love myself.

"Minhee, no, look… I'm sorry.." 

Forty-seven.

"It's really fine, hyung… I'm fine…" 

I looked at him, tears are finally flowing through my face.

"Thank you, hyung. I never regretted choosing you over everything for the past six years… Please do the same to Jungmo hyung."

I turned my back against him and walked away.

One word.

I waited for him to call my name once more and I'd willingly run back towards him but he didn't.

He needs someone now, and it's no longer me. Funny how we always tend to choose someone who wouldn't do the same for us so we always end up hurting. But what's even funnier is that no matter how much pain you've brought me, I will always still put you first, even above me.

Ironically, even if you never called my name again, I turned around just to see the man who made me feel the happiest and he man who made me feel like I am worthy of something disappear.


End file.
